


The Pastas Help Tim Propose To Jay

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Pastas Help Tim Propose To Jay

The Ring in Tim's hand glimmers in the afternoon sun, the Ring isn't very fancy, but it's perfect for Jay's tastes. It's quite simple with a smooth black band with a beautiful sapphire in the middle. Tim was surprised when Trenderman agreed to make it for them and was even more shocked at how tasteful the Ring seemed. He's only shown the Ring to a few people, many he doesn't trust to keep the secret from Jay until the Ring is on his finger.

Jane was the first person he told. She's always been the closest to them, so it only makes sense. Jane almost suffocated him with the grip of her excited hug at the thought of one of her best friends getting married. She offered to help with the proposal by distracting Jay long enough for Tim to get something set up, but Tim turned the offer down. He wants something small, nothing fancy because neither he nor Jay likes fancy things; they'd both prefer something small and intimate. Jane was understanding but let him know her offer stands.

The next person he told was Eyeless, who gave him an awkward high five and finger guns. While not knowing how to comprehend the idea of marriage after spending so many years as an eyeless demon, he seems truly happy for Tim and Jay, which is enough for Tim, he's never been good with mushy shit either. Eyeless offered the advice of "Make sure he's not a cultist before you marry him." Advice Tim shrugged off. Jay's more likely to be cursed by the cult accidentally than be a member, but Tim appreciates the concern regardless.

Ben somehow found out, Tim's not sure how given he definitely wouldn't have trusted Ben with that information. He doesn't mind Ben, but he has a reputation around the mansion for having loose lips. Ben's grand advice was, "Propose with pizza! They can't say no if their mouths have been stuffed with food." Not the best information Tim's ever gotten, and Ben seemed to realize that with the "You're so fucking dumb" look, Tim shot him before walking off.

"What are you holding?"

Tim jumps, hearing Jay's voice right above him, so close Tim's shocked Jay hasn't seen the Ring held tightly in his hand.

"A surprise."

Tim quickly shoves the Ring into his pocket before Jay's eyes land on the Ring Tim's been trying to hide for the last few weeks. Jay frowns, displeased with the answer, but taking a seat next to Tim in the grass.

"We promised no more secrets. Why don't you want to know what you were holding?"

Shit, Tim can't lie to Jay after what happened with Alex. The thought that Jay shouldn't be alive right now and that's partially to do with Tim's tape deception makes bile rise to the back of Tim's throat-

A soft hand taking his stops him from spiraling as Jay gives him a knowing look. Tim can't decide whether that's something he loves or hates about Jay. It's so hard to keep secrets from the blue-eyed man. Not that Tim wants to. Not again.

"Hey, I wasn't accusing you of anything. Just wondering."

Tim opens his mouth to speak but closes it quickly when he sees Kagekao approaching. If Tim knows anything about Kagekao, it's not to let him know anything. Anything you say can and will be used against you when it comes to the grinning demon.

"Heya, Tim! Jay! What are you talking about lovebirds?"

Tim ignores him entirely and shoots Jay a look, encouraging him to do the same.

"What you don't want to speak? Kekekekeke how rude! Didn't your Mommy ever teach you manners?"

"Kagekao, we're trying to have privacy here."

Tim speaks as Kagekao narrows his eyes, displeased with the boringness of that answer.

"Fine. I suppose I'll find something to do kekekeke wouldn't want to mess up your proposal!"

Jay's snaps his head to Tim's face so fast it surprises Tim that Jay didn't give himself whiplash.

"Proposal?!"

"Ring's in his pocket! I would've proposed in the furry parade.-"

"KAGEKAO LEAVE!"

Kagekao doesn't look surprised by Tim's yell. He cackles before jumping onto the mansion's roof, and disappearing to God knows where.

"Fuckin Kagekao"

Tim rubs the bridge of his nose, trying not to look at the expression on Jay's face. His heart has sunk into the bottom of his chest; he spent weeks coming up with the perfect proposal only for it to have been ruined by Kagekao.

"Was he telling the truth? Were you going to propose? Is that what you were holding? I thought it was a ring, but I didn't want to get my hope up if I saw wrong."

"You saw right."

Seeing no other choice, Tim gets on his knee, holding the Ring with shaking hands.

"Jay, I love you. Will you-"

Tim doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Jay launches himself into Tim's arms, knocking them both to the ground.

"Of course I'll marry you!!"

Jay replies, half laughing and half sobbing tears of joy. The tension in Tim's shoulder falls as he embraces Jay tightly, letting his excited laughter fall from his lips.

He'll have to get his revenge on Kagekao later, but now they are more than happy to lay in each other's arms, contemplating their wedding planning future.


End file.
